Motivation
by ktsm10
Summary: Achele. Lea walks in on Dianna and just can't help herself.


_I've had the beginning of this story written for about six months now and I finally got the time and ideas to finish it. I've also never written Achele or a smut fic before so please be gentle. _

* * *

Lea presses seven, sighs, and calmly waits for the elevator doors to close. She feels the soft shift upward and pulls out her phone; Dianna still hasn't responded to her earlier text. She locks the phone, slides it back into her purse, and exits as soon as the doors open. She walks purposefully down to room 724, eager to see her friend/part time lover. As she quietly pushes the room door open she hears a soft panting and then a quiet "Oh, Lea". Walking through the small entry room she makes her way toward the intriguing noise. Entering the bedroom she sees Dianna with her hand gently stroking herself. Lea takes in a deep breath, urging her body to keep some self-control when she notices Dianna's Tiffany blue lace bra askew over her right breast and her matching panties pushed to the side . One of Dianna's small fingers begin to circle her clit and then make its' way down to her entrance, quickly dipping inside, then spreading her wetness over her beautifully pink pussy.

Lea begins to undress, realizing that Dianna has no idea she's even entered the room. Pulling her chocolate hair into a high pony-tail she makes her way towards the bed. Clad only in a silk forest green bra and panty set, she heads quickly for the end where Dianna's feet are placed. Only when she kneels on the edge does Dianna open her eyes. She smiles, not stopping the motion of her hand but licking her lips. She moans and thrusts her hips slowly into the air, taunting Lea with the sight and scent of her arousal. Lea crawls toward Dianna and places her small hands on Di's feet, gliding them softly up to her knees. She keeps one hand on Di's right knee and uses her other hand to remove Dianna's hand from her center. Dianna whimpers but doesn't protest as Lea leans forward and envelopes Dianna's finger, coated with her juices, sensually into her mouth; sucking lightly as she slowly removes the thin digit.

Dianna sighs in pleasure as she reaches for Lea's face but is interrupted as Lea pushes her gently back on the bed, pinning Di's shoulders into the mattress. Lea then shifts herself so she's hovering over Dianna's slim frame and dips her head down to capture Dianna's lips. Eagerly, Di pushes her tongue into the brunette's mouth but Lea quickly pulls away making the blonde pout. Lea moves slowly down Di's body, licking and kissing the skin where she hovers. Finally, she reaches Dianna's center. Sliding off her Dianna's blue panties Lea lowers her head and inhales the intoxicating scent, preparing for the first taste. Flattening her tongue she begins moving towards Dianna's clit. Capturing the bud in her mouth she sucks and nibbles lightly while Dianna writhes beneath her. She releases the bundle and moves her arms to hook under Dianna's knees and pulls her closer. She gives the blonde a mischievous look and then buries her face into Di's core. Her tongue moving in and out at a slow pace making Dianna whimper loudly. Lea continues licking and sucking eagerly and she can feel Di inching toward her release. Lea lifts her head and smiles up at the blonde dipping down once more to place a light chaste kiss on Dianna's center before lifting herself onto her knees on the bed. She removes her bra and panties in a quick motion before crawling up towards Dianna.

As soon as she reaches her, Dianna whispers "I want to taste you"

Lea smiles and starts to crawl further up the bed straddling Dianna's body. Dianna slides down the bed on her back until Lea's center is directly over her face. Lea grabs the headboard for support and braces herself for Dianna's tongue. Instead she feels Di's hands traveling slowly up her torso towards her breasts. Di's long nimble fingers pinch both of her nipples simultaneously and Lea can feel herself dripping with anticipation. Di slides her hands back down the brunette's body and begins squeezing her ass. She can feel Lea's juices on her face and she slightly lifts her head to lick her center. Lea sighs at the contact and grips the headboard even tighter. Dianna works her tongue in and out and in and out in a quick-paced motion. She knows Lea is worked up from eating her out and Dianna plans on making her come as quickly as possible. Dianna shifts her tongue upwards sliding along the slick folds toward Lea's clit. Circling the sensitive bud she sucks and then blows cool air to give Lea a jolt of surprise. Dianna opens her mouth wider and begins fucking Lea as quickly as she can with her tongue. Lea, being so close, starts to ride the blonde's face feeling the fire in her stomach build and her muscles tense. Dianna's moans beneath her send her over the edge and Lea comes into Di's mouth. Lea lets go of the headboard and scoots down Dianna's body until her face is even with Dianna's. Lea bends down and kisses Di letting her tongue explore Di's mouth and taste her own juices while removing Dianna's bra fully. She moves down the blonde's body enveloping Dianna's right nipple into her mouth. Lea feels Dianna's hand slide down her body, desperate for her own release. Lea giggles and and snakes Di's hand away from her core as Lea positions herself once again in between Di's legs. Nipping her thighs lightly Lea winks once and then dives back in to taste Dianna. Dianna's hands fly to Lea's hair as Lea sucks the blonde's clit. Inserting two fingers into her center Lea continues to flick the bud with her tongue and after only a few seconds Dianna's screams out her moan, her juices flowing into the Brunette's mouth.

Lea slides her body up next to Dianna on the bed and spoons her from the back kissing her ear. Dianna sighs contentedly as laces her fingers with Lea's.

"I should walk in on you more often..." whispers Lea.

Dianna nods and giggles "Definitely."

* * *

_Reviews would be nice. _


End file.
